


Déjà Rêvé

by screamingarrows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Thor (Marvel)-centric, implied Bruce/Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingarrows/pseuds/screamingarrows
Summary: “How was I supposed to know? I can’t see into the future, I’m not a witch.”In which Thor is the son of Frigga and even if he doesn’t know it, he has her magic as much as Hela and Loki does.





	Déjà Rêvé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InNovaFertAnimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InNovaFertAnimus/gifts).



> déjà rêvé (french) meaning "already dreamt". a sensation not unlike deja vu, in which a person lives through a moment they'd already dreamt about.

When Thor is little, he dreams he has a baby brother.

He doesn’t realize it’s a brother, at first. He dreams he’s running around in the training fields, not an adult in sight; there’s laughter coming behind him and when he looks over his shoulder, there’s a fuzzy form chasing him. They have dark hair and light eyes and Thor doesn’t question it. He squeals and keeps running; he’s running towards the shelter, racing the dark-haired boy and determined to win.

He wakes with his mother catching him as he tumbles out of bed, her laughter light in his ear.

“And what could you have been dreaming about?” she asks, amused. “What dream has you falling out of bed?”

“I was racing,” Thor says with a sleepy grin and cuddles into her arms. “I was winning.”

“Of course you were,” she says and kisses his forehead.

Thor spends the day riled with energy. He darts around the palace, startling workers and visitors alike until Odin casts a serious gaze upon him.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” he asks and Thor just beams, unabashedly.

“Can I go to the training fields?”

“You know you’re not allowed there. Why don’t you go play by the pond?”

Thor shrugs his shoulders and feels annoyance flood his body. “I don’t want to play by the pond. I want to go to the training fields.”

“I said no,” Odin says, firmly and Thor looks away. “Now, go find Frigga. I’m sure she’ll have something for you to do if you don’t wish to be where you’re allowed.”  

“Yes, Father,” Thor says, sullen.

He goes to the pond and throws rocks as far as he can and sulks until a snake catches his eye and his attention is focused on catching the brightly scaled creature.

\---

The dreams don’t stop.

He dreams of a dark-haired boy with an ever-changing face sitting beside him at dinner, of raising down the halls with him, of hunting for snakes and other small animals to bring inside with him.

The idea pulls at him so strongly he can’t stop thinking about it, even when he’s awake.

“Can I have a baby brother?” he asks his mother one day before bed. She scoops him into her arms and holds him to her.

“I don’t think so,” she says, a laugh in her voice.

“Please?”

“I think one wild boy in the palace is more than plenty.”

“I promise I’ll be well behaved!”

Frigga smiles at him as she places him in bed. “I don’t doubt it, my darling, but I don’t think you’ll be getting a brother.”

“Could you just think about it?” Thor asks, eyes wide and begging, as Frigga covers him with a blanket.

“I’ll think about it,” Frigga promises. “Now it’s time to go to sleep.”

Thor beams at her and then obediently closes his eyes and holds himself still until he hears her shut his door. The moment the door clicks he kicks his feet in excitement.

A baby brother. He’s going to get a baby brother.

\---

Five months later, Odin returns from Jotenheim with a baby.

Thor doesn’t remember his dreams, but he can’t stop happily staring at the dark-haired baby in his mother’s arms.  

\----------

Thor dreams of fighting a blonde girl. She trips him up and he lands on his back. He doesn’t feel scared though, not even when she stands over him and her sword tilts down towards his throat. He can see the grin on her face and he’s certain he’s returning it.

When he meets Sif, two months later, it feels like déjà vu and he can’t stop smiling.

\----------

Thor stops remembering, but he never stops dreaming.

He dreams of battles won, of people met. He dreams of events, of drinking wine and eating good food. He dreams of celebrating births and mourning deaths.

Every morning he wakes with the dream already fading form his memory.

Events happen and he feels like he already knows the ending before it’s begun. It used to give him a headache when he was young—now he just shakes off the unease with a practiced air.

\----------

He dreams of Loki's death. He dreams of being alone and when he wakes he has such a deep, sickening feeling of loss in his stomach that he hurries to go find his brother. His brother, who’s very much alive practicing spell work in the courtyard.

Later, Thor’s holding on to one end of a staff, Loki holding the other, both dangling off the edge of the broken Bifrost.

Thor watches as Loki lets go and falls into the abyss.

They have a feast in his honor and Thor feels like he should’ve done something more.

\----------

Thor has dreams of Asgard. Flames erupt from the palace. The ground shutters and cracks apart. People are scared. A huge figure erupts—Surtur at the center of the destruction. Thor awakens in confusion, but with an urgent need to find the remains of Surtur, just in case.

And then he finds him, hidden away in a cave, in his lair. Thor allows himself to be captured and released before Surtur. He says, “I’ve been having these terrible dreams of late. Asgard up in flames, falling to ruins.” 

Thor tries to ensure this dream won’t come true; but like always, he’s never been able to stop the future.

\----------

Nothing could’ve prepared him for Thanos. Not really. He’s fought countless battles, hundreds of enemies, but Thanos is something else.

Loki dies in front of him.

Loki's died before and each time hurts like it’s real. It feels real.

The rest of time passes in a fog.

He’s rescued; he finds a team. He gets the Stormbreaker. He fights Thanos.

They lose.

\----------

Thor can’t sleep.

He lies awake in bed, exhaustion pressing down on him but unable to respond to it. Every person he’s failed haunts him in the darkness. Not even the stars bring him any comfort.

\----------

Bruce helps.

He makes him tea and sits up with him at night; he keeps him company in the day. Thor finds himself rarely alone and he’s grateful.

He just wishes he could sleep.

\----------

“King Thor, I made you something,” Princess Shuri says. Of all the humans he’s met, she’s by far the brightest; harnessing magic in a way the other humans can’t yet grasp. He feels honored she spent time to create him something—especially considering her own loss and the responsibilities she now bears.

“It’ll help you sleep.”

Thor takes the powder from her hand and inclines his head in a bow.

“Thank you, Princess.”

There is a bone-deep weariness that clings to her, too. He touches her shoulder and gives her a small smile.

“I hope you are working to find rest, as well.”

He wishes he could offer her peace.

\----------

Thor dreams of Asgard.

Only. It’s not Asgard.

Asgardians surround him, as do his Midgardian friends. They’re by a lake; the water’s so dark it’s nearly black. The sky is starless.

Thor looks around and his heart races to see the faces of his comrades are blurred and distorted. He opens his mouth but he can’t speak. He looks back to the water and he sees a boat. Suddenly torches are alight with flame and cast a dim glow onto the boat.

He’s at a funeral.

The fillings of the boat are modest. Just flowers, trinkets. Thor strains his eyes and sees fire reflecting off red and gold.

Tony.

Heartache seizes him and he feels the hot trail of tears on his cheeks, catching in his beard.

He feels like screaming.

There’s one lone streak of flames, fire shot from a single archer, and then the boat is ablaze and Thor does scream.

He’s lost, so he screams—someone will come find him if he screams loud enough.  

Another streak of fire blazes across the sky, but this time it’s towards him. Thor is stuck watching as the fire nears and as he prepares for impact, the streak pauses above him.

“Well this seems… bleak,” the voice says and Thor can hear the echoes of Tony's voice.

His eyes look up, but before he can see anything, he’s being shaken awake.

\---

Steve, quietly, suggests they hold a funeral for Tony.

“It’s important,” he says, softly. He’s so soft these days. Too quiet. Like he doesn’t know how to be big anymore. “I think it’ll bring people closure.”

“No,” Rhodey says immediately and the nausea rising up in Thor eases away. “Tony's not dead.”

“Rhodey—”

“No, Steve. Tony isn’t dead.”

Rhodey speaks with such conviction Thor almost wonders if he knows something they don’t—and then he looks into his eyes. Rhodey looks angry. He looks lost. Rhodey think’s Tony's gone too, and the nausea’s back, churning in Thor’s stomach.

\---

Thor sits outside a lot. Bruce, more often than not, sits with him.

Sometimes they stare at the night sky for hours. Sometimes, Bruce is finally able to find rest and sleeps against Thor’s side. On those nights, Thor stays awake to watch the sunrise kiss the land.

\---

The days blur together—time becomes meaningless.

A space ship enters Earth’s atmosphere.

The Avengers suit up, prepared to fight for the remaining lives on Earth.

When the ship crash lands, the Avengers are there, waiting.

Everyone’s tense for a long moment and then the doors open and Tony comes stumbling out. A blue lady is at his side and they both hesitate at seeing the armed force greeting them.

“Tony?” Rhodey says softly and then the suit is falling away and he’s running. Tony's running towards him and they collide in the middle. Thor looks to his left where Bruce has taken a few hesitant steps forward, like he’s inexplicably drawn towards Tony. Thor catches his eye and then he’s running forward too. As though he’s the catalyst, everyone moves towards their lost friend and crowd around him; touching, feeling, confirming he’s alive under their grip.

The blue lady has stepped back and is watching them with a close, cautious eye. Thor gives Tony a lingering look before stepping away and towards her.

“Thank you,” he says, “for helping him get home.”

She gives him a long look before nodding silently.

“I am Thor,” _King of Asgard_ gets caught in his throat. “I have lost too much, but you’ve returned a loved one. I owe you a debt and know that I don’t take that lightly.”

She gives him a scrutinizing onceover before nodding again. “Nebula,” she introduces herself. Her eyes find Tony again and when Thor looks, he sees Tony looking back at her.

\----------

Having Tony back seems to have rejuvenated them. They lost so much, but they got someone _back_. Tony and Nebula are filled with ideas; they talk with Shuri and the three of them concoct a plan. Rhodey looks prepared to follow Tony to the grave and Steve isn’t much further behind. Bruce is prepared to help in any way he can; Thor is more hesitant.

He looks over his friends and allies, working on a solution, and realizes he still has more to lose.

\----------

Thor dreams of the heat of the sun and of Loki's laugh.

\----------

By some miracle, they win.

Tony wields the Gauntlet like a birthright and though it does unspeakable damage to his arm, everyone’s back.

The Wakandan battlefield is filled with cries and reunions and Thor’s certain if he listened closely, he could hear the cries from all over the universe.

Shuri tackles T’Challa to the ground.

Steve pulls first Bucky, and then Sam, to him and he hugs them like they’ll disappear again.

Wanda and Vision are holding each other.

Rocket runs on all fours and then runs up Groot into his arms.

Thor watches as Tony frantically pushes medics away as he searches and searches for someone, becoming nearly inconsolable as time goes on and he can’t find who he’s looking for. Rhodey is talking to him lowly and Thor heads towards them when there’s a flash of red orange light.

His hand finds the hilt of Stormbreaker immediately, but pauses when he recognizes the man stepping out of the sudden portal.

“Strange!” Tony shouts and pushes himself up to standing. “Where’s—” His voice trails off as a kid stumbles through the portal behind Dr. Strange.

“ _Peter_!”

“Mr. Stark!”

The two race towards each other and once Peter’s within arm’s reach, Tony grabs him and pulls him close, holding him as well as he can with one dead arm.

Thor watches over them for but a moment before looking away to give them privacy.

There’s so much happiness and relief around him, he feels terrible he can’t share that.

Of course, that’s not to say he isn’t happy. He’s ecstatic people have been returned and lives are being mended; he just wishes fate would allow him this win as well.

\----------

There is a celebration that lasts long into the night; people unwilling to let their loved ones leave their side for even a moment, not even for sleep.

Thor can feel the relief of the universe so strongly tears prick his eyes and he doesn’t mask his actions when he rubs at them.

He takes his leave late in the night. The wild celebrations have died down and now everyone is simply reveling at having their lost at their side. He disappears without fanfare and is surprised when Bruce follows him.

They walk to their shared quarters in silence. Thor tries to think back to when they began sharing a room but finds it impossible to pinpoint.

“Are you alright?” Bruce’s voice breaks the silence and Thor blinks, realizing he has tears still welling in his eyes.

“Yes,” Thor says firmly, confidently. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He rubs at his eyes and sniffs.

Bruce’s hand comes down on his arm and Thor moves in closer on instinct.

“You’re allowed to be sad, Thor,” Bruce says and Thor forces a smile.

“We won,” Thor says and Bruce’s eyes look impossibly sad when he meets Thor’s eyes.

“Yeah,” he says softly. “We did.”

Bruce’s hand flexes on Thor’s arm before he lets it fall away.

They don’t speak again; they get ready for bed and Bruce turns the light off once Thor’s laying down. Thor closes his eyes to the darkness and tries to slow his breathing. He’s not sure if Bruce is breathing deliberately loud, but Thor tries to match the steady in and out, in and out, in and out.

_“I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again.”_

Thor dreams of the heat of the sun and of Loki's laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a play on what Nova asked for. Her prompt "post A4 and everyone's back and alive. well, almost everyone. Loki doesn't come back because he was killed before the snap. Happy ending optional"
> 
> I've also had the idea of Thor being able to see the future in his dreams after my 900th rewatch of Ragnarok and thought this might be a cute little fic to write that ended up being way sadder than I meant. 
> 
> Just want to clarify, Loki's definitely not dead and he's definitely going to come back!!  
> Also this is unbeta'd and has been written sloppily before bed so if you see anything terribly wrong please let me know! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!! <3
> 
> as always you can find me at screamingarrows.tumblr.com :)


End file.
